


Today is Just Not Your Day

by 2LeafClover



Series: Five Nights At Freddy's [1]
Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Disturbing Themes, Exotic Butters, F/M, Fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2LeafClover/pseuds/2LeafClover
Summary: Okay. Right off the bat, I've been debating on publishing this because of how I love William Afton's character, but I want it to stay in character to how he truly believe he would be. So if you're uncomfortable with rape, please don't read this. I'm not responsible for anything after that.This story doesn't have a happy ending. Why should a criminal have a happy ending? You're a Dayshift guard at Five Nights at Freddy, however you've been switched to the night shift against your will. You're working with your supervisor who seems to have lots of secrets under his hat. All you want is to get back to the Dayshift.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Molestation right off the bat.
> 
> Since you're reading this, I really hope you enjoy this. I've been debating on publishing this.

Prologue:

He sat on a chair right beside your collapsed body, completely unsure if you would reawaken or not. He leaned back in his chair holding the cigarette right above your body and tapping the burnt ashes onto your body.

  
Blood spilt out onto the floor into a puddle. Your hands were tied,completely behind your back, alongside having duct tape on your mouth, laying on the floor. He thought about covering your eyes with a blindfold, but thought it would be much more fun if you were able to see what he was about to do to you.

  
He smiled at the thought, taking in another breath of the vile substance.

  
Suddenly, you stirred, allowing him to recover from his excitement.

  
“Good evening, princess.”, he said, smiling, exhaling a puff of smoke.

  
You look up at him to, but your head hurt so much. You were seeing double, and it wasn't easy to make out to see the person standing above you. You most definitely had a concussion.

  
Your eyes watered. Where he hit you, it felt like it was swelling and it was most definitely thumping.

  
You hear creaking from from in front, then suddenly he grabs you by the hair and pulls you up towards his face. His lips, gently pressing against your cheeks. Suddenly, a wet member touches your cheek.

HE WAS LICKING YOU…?!

  
You started to whimper in disgust. Everything about this felt so wrong.

  
His tongue makes its way into your ear. You shudder in disgust. He begins to grope you. Not gently, but roughly. His hands slide across your body, outlining every inch of you.

  
You prayed that someone would come. That someone would save you.

  
However, the man was going to make sure that you weren't going to be saved.

  
One of his hands slide into your pants, touching your moist parts.

  
He rips off the duck tape, allowing for you to take a deep breath, but you let out a cry in pain.

  
Your mind was finally coming back together with the realization that you were about to be brutally raped if things didn't go his way.

  
His forced his tongue into your mouth.

  
Your tongues entwining. You began to think back to when this all began….how this happened...Why this was happening.

  
It all started about five days ago. . .


	2. Your First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been summoned to meet your boss. The one who runs the company. What's going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just before you start reading. There is a POV of Dave, so if you're uncomfortable with children violence. Back out now. This is your last warning.

You sighed, pinning up your hair into the bun that you wore daily. Your trenchcoat and coffee sat in front of you, as you gazed into the bathroom mirror. Your folders and papers neatly stacked next to your coffee. You could see slight bags under your eyes. You definitely were sleep deprived. Not to mention that your boss wanted to see you. You finally finished up in the bathroom, and headed towards his office. If it was your fault, you wouldn’t have even noticed it, as you were too busy thinking about how your co-workers were going to make fun of you for wearing more makeup than usual.

  
As you approach your boss’ door, you saw Dave closing it. Dave was a supervisor of yours. You had never really spoken to him before, since he worked the night shift, but you knew he sometimes subbed for people in the day shift, so you assumed he was subbing for someone today. He wore a dark purple uniform, with a black bow, a black belt and shoes and donned upon his head was a black hat with the Security guard badge placed in the center of it. He had scruffy, slightly long hair, neatly tied back into a ponytail. His eyes showed exhaustion though, not to mention the bags under his eyes. Frankly, you joked to yourself about how he reminded you of an emo kid. Your nose was hit with a wave of cigarette smoke, but yet a slightly attractive smell of old spice cologne. He turned towards you and looked up. His gray eyes met with yours and he forced a smile. “I hear you may have a new job, newbie.”, he said, “Congrats. I’ll be looking forward to working with you.”  
You looked at him confused. You were going to your boss, because he selected you for that night-guard position?

  
You cursed at yourself. You really didn’t want to be staying up all night to look after some dumb animatronics. You worked with children! Your future plans were to become a teacher and help form the minds of the future children that you would come across.

  
“T-thanks…”, you muttered.

  
Dave walked up to you and touched your shoulder saying, “It’ll be fun. I _promise_. We’ll find stuff to do. There’s always plenty to do.”

  
You broke eye contact and walked towards your boss’ door, opening it. Your boss was standing behind his desk with his back facing you. You smiled and said, “Hi. You wanted to see me?”

  
Your boss turned his head and said, “Hello there. We’ve never properly been introduced. I’m Henry Emily.”

  
You nod. You had actually never met him as your interview was actually through Dave when you were hired into the pizzeria. You gave him a quick glance over. He had dark brown hair and extremely tired green eyes. Why was everyone so bloody tired around here? His desk had loads of papers stacked in messy piles. It was to appear he had been desperately looking for something.

  
“You must be confused as to why you’re here.”, he added.

  
You nodded again.

  
“I called you here because I wanted to let you know that you’ve been promoted for your excellent status and hard work here at Freddy Fazbear.”, he said turning around, “We really appreciate our workers putting in extra care into helping children remain happy.”

  
You looked him up and down. He was about the same age as Dave. Perhaps a tad bit older.

  
You nodded some more. You just wanted him to get on with it.

  
“-So you’ve become the new night gua-”, he started to say.

  
“I’m sorry, but I cannot accept it.”, you say flat out.

  
He looked at you quite stunned. “Huh?”, he started to say.

  
“I’m sorry, I just can’t accept it.”, you repeated.

  
He shakes his head. “I’m sorry, but why? It's far less dangerous than what you do daily.”, he said coldly.

  
You felt your heart shatter. You wanted to work with children so badly, and your stupid boss wanted you to work the night shift. “I applied for this job because it’s one of the best ways to be able to interact with children. If I cannot do that….T-then...I’ll quit.”, you say.

  
Henry looked straight into your eyes. “Alright, I’ll make you a proposition. If you work just long enough for us to find someone to replace you in the evening shift, then you can go back to your current job.”, he says.  
You pause and look away. “Alright…I guess…”, you say, sighing.

  
You could hear in Henry’s mind, a silent, happy yes. You started to get up as he said, “You’ll be paid one hundred dollars per day you work the night shift until we find you a replacement. Also, head home immediately. We’ll be seeing you sharply at 11 O'clock. ”, he said smiling.

  
One hundred dollars per day? You heard the little cha-ching bells going off inside your bell. That was more than what you ever thought you would see in a lifetime.  
You headed for his door, happily humming. Upon opening it, you gazed out into the hallway to see your best friend, Clara standing in the hallway. You frowned, as it dawned on you that she may not have anyone else to hang out with during the times you and her were on break. You approached her and broke the news to her. She congratulated you and said, “You? Doing the night-shift? I heard it’s a rough job. Be safe, okay?”  
You nod and thank her for that.

As you walked past her, you saw Dave out of the corner of your eye. He was going into the safe room. You frowned and followed him out of curiosity. Once you got into the safe room, you found Dave about to don the Spring Bonnie suit. The closet door that Spring Bonnie was in was wide open. It hadn't been used in a few months. Everyone was told by Dave himself to stay away from the suit. It was supposed to be sealed up within a closet in the backroom. Only the two owners had the key to access that closet. So how did Dave get his hands on the key?

  
Spring Bonnie had been meant to fit humans, but there was a mechanism inside the suit gave it the nickname ‘Springtrap’ and it was quite dangerous to anyone who dared to try and attempt to wear it. If you moved or rushed putting the suit too quickly, you could trigger a spring lock failure, and the endoskeleton would pop out and crush you inside the suit. A few months ago, within weeks, two people were crushed by the endoskeletons inside the suit. The only spring lock suit that worked without risk was Springtime Freddy. So it was put on notice that only senior staff members would be able to use the suit. And you would have to alert the higher ups that you were putting yourself into the suit, but anyone not a senior staff member was told to stay the hell away from it.

  
_You were putting your life at risk by wearing that suit._

  
“You’re going to go out into the children zone, dressed as Springtrap?”, you asked him.

  
You saw him jump, and turn around. “Oof.”, Dave said slowly as if realizing he might’ve been caught doing something wrong, “I know Spring Bonnie has issues when being put on too fast, but as long as I’m careful enough, I won’t get stabbed to death.”

  
You shook your head. “You shouldn’t be wearing the animatronic in the first place.”, you say, slightly annoyed, “That one was never meant for humans.”

  
He smirked at you. “Really, now.”, he asks you inquisitively,”Who says?”

  
You felt an feeling of dread slightly enter you as you suddenly couldn't remember who told you that.

  
Dave approached you, and looked at you directly. His gray eyes revealed something disturbing. Amusement?

  
He kept coming towards you, which slightly spooked you. He stopped about several feet before you and grinned saying, “I can teach you some things as a senior staff member.”

  
You looked at him as he spoke. Something about what he was about to say made you shiver.

  
“That suit, in the past, was used to lure children into the old Fazbear safe room, and slaughter them.”, he said quietly, getting closer.

  
“Wh-what happened to the bodies?,” you asked him quietly.

  
He gets closer and bends down and whispers in your ear as if he was telling you a secret, “they were stuffed inside the animatronics. The children families were horrified once they were discovered."

  
You look at him for a sign of him cracking a horrible joke. His face had a horrifying expression on it. A sickening grin. “And now…”, he began to say, “I'm going to carry on the tradition to continue the Fazbear murders, starting with you.”

  
You looked at him horrified. “Y-you're a monster.,” you stared at him, realizing you were now inside a place no one could see you scream. The safe room was sound proof.

  
Dave made eye contact with you, placing a hand next to your head. Suddenly, he relaxed. “I'm kidding.”, he said, relaxing his facial expression to a real smile.

  
You looked at him wildly. Then proceeded to shove him. “Dude...what the hell!!”, you shout at him, “no one in their right minds would make a joke like that.”

  
He started to snicker. “It's my way of congratulating you on becoming a night guard with me.”, he said winking.

  
You smile a meek smile at him. “Are those murders real though?”, you asked him.

  
He nods. “Yeah. I used to work at that pizzeria. One day, my friends were all laughing, having fun with the children. I come in to do my shift that night, and I smelled something awful coming from the suits. Like throw up, or piss…”  
He shutters. “The bodies were stuffed into the suits.”, he said quietly, “I was paid a handsome amount to keep quiet about what I saw.”

  
“So no one knows?”, you asked him, trying to pry for more info.

  
He nods. You knew that if Freddy’s announced this to the public, they would be shut down. “How long ago was this?”, you asked.

  
“A while ago. Ever since then, I've been working at this job day and night.”, he mumbles.

  
You felt pity for your new co-worker. “I’ll do my best to help you during the night.”, you say smiling.

  
He smiled back. “Can't wait.”, he replied, looking back towards the suit.

  
You realized he was still extremely close to you. You started to feel slightly uncomfortable being so close to him. “So why are you trying to get into Spring Bonnie?,” you asked him inquisitively.

  
Dave’s eyes flickered onto your face. “Why all these questions?,” he asked you, “I’m a senior staff member, aren’t I? Don’t you trust me to be careful?”

  
“Quite frankly, no. I do not trust you.” you spat out, “You warned us to stay away from Spring Bonnie, yet here I am watching you about to put it on.”

  
Dave sighed. He started to unbutton his shirt. “Look-”, he started.

  
“Dude. Put your shirt back on!,” you cry out, but it was too late.

  
Your eyes couldn’t look away as his muscular build was completely encased in scars. As if something had completely enclosed on him. Your eyes widened in horror as you realized what had happened to him.

  
“W-what…,” you tried to ask. The words wouldn’t form.

  
“I was one of three that the springlock suit failed on. Two are dead. I’m one that survived. That’s the main reason why I work both night shifts, and day shifts.”

  
You couldn’t help but stare. Dave was suppose to be dead, yet here he was, standing before you without his shirt. But not unscathed.

  
“I tell the workers to stay away from the suit because I’m the only one who knows how to properly wear it. After all, the announcement said that only senior members could wear the suit...remember?”, he said, pointing towards the new and fresh sign that hung on the doorframe. _Senior members only allowed to wear Spring Bonnie_ , it read.

  
You nodded. You seemed to be doing a lot of that. Your eyes made their way back to his chest, engrossing themselves with the scars on his chest. It was a lot to take in. “Well, I need to go home and get ready.”, you sighed, glancing at the clock.  
Dave’s eyes flicked to the clock too. “Yes. It’s best if you start getting ready. Don’t worry about your uniform for tonight. It’ll be here tomorrow. Just wear your day shift uniform.” he mentioned.

  
You smiled and waved. “Oh yeah. (Y/N).”, he began to say, “I don’t want you going near Spring Bonnie without me around, okay?”

  
A puzzle look crossed your face. What? What could you possibly want to use Springtrap for? To get scars like him? “Also, I suggest you pretend that I didn't mention telling you any of this. If you don’t want something...ya know….to happen…”  
You shivered again. Why was Dave being so weird? “Of course not Dave. I don’t want my co-worker(slash)boss getting into trouble.” you reassured him, “I'm don't feel like being the only one in the night shift.”

  
You quickly exited the safe room. It felt so odd not reporting this to anyone. You saw Guy, nicknamed the Phone Guy as his name was literally Guy and he took care of calling people for help or subs helping kids out of the ball pit, which was actually surprisingly deep, full of balls. He was laughing. Your felt bitter. You wanted to be helping. Oh well.

  
You exited the restaurant, hopped into your car and drove home, unaware of the events that would occur later. You got home, took a bath, then went to bed. You didn't need to be tired during,your first night during the night shift and Dave giving Henry a bad report.  
~~~~~  
Dave's POV

That fucking little bitch. I scowled to myself. If I had just locked the backroom door, I could've easily worn Spring Bonnie. But nooooo. That fucking little bitch (y/n) had to come in and spoil everything. Fuming, I entered the children section. Thanks to fucking (y/n), I have to wear fucking Spring Freddy. I carefully made my way over to the camera room. The possibility of being discovered, worried me. Henry was usually in there making sure nothing was going wrong. When I finally made it into the room, I double checked to make sure no one was coming. I quickly slipped in and locked the door. One mistake I won't be making again. I set all of the cameras to malfunction at 5:00 pm and they wouldn't restart until eleven o'clock. I only had tonight to do this. There was a birthday today. My fingers itched at the chance to do my work. Making children appear happy was one of the most extraordinary things that existed in this world. Their emotions were nothing like animatronics. The animatronics only did what they were programmed to.

  
Poor little (Y/n). Unaware of me. My plans for her were nothing compared to what I was planning to do to these children. I was going to give these children a once in a lifetime opportunity. (Y/n) on the other hand...Will have an even bigger chance of a lifetime.

*** 7 PM ***  
If there was anything about that day that I could change, it would have been how messy it was. I had to hurry and stuff all of the bodies inside of the animatronics nearby.  
Children are so interesting. I love the pleasing look that they give. Their little faces scrunch up in terror. Crying, and snot dripping down their faces. With their eyes bulging out of their heads in terror. Absolute terror.  
“I know you’re there…”, I called out to the one of the last child.

  
She was a smaller kid with small pigtails. The loud footsteps from the Spring Fredbear suit echoed throughout the safe room. I could hear her faint, but nervous breathing coming from inside a locker. She probably wanted to go home. But I wasn’t about to let that happen. I grinned inside my suit. I opened the locker she was within. She peered up at me. Her eyes bulging, full of tears. “It’s okay, little Cassidy.,” I said to her, “It’s your happiest day, remember? It’ll be eternal now. Now and forever.”

  
Cassidy began to scream and cry. Useless as the safe room was sound proof, but not that it mattered to me. I yanked Cassidy out of the locker snapping, “Get out here you little shit. I’m fed up with waiting.”  
She began to wail and plead. “Please mister. Please. I just want to go home. To my mommy and daddy. Please, I won’t tattle. Please. It’s not my birthday. Please, my parents are waiting for me.”  
I raised the pole in my other hand-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry q_q


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn about Dave!

**Dave POV**

I pushed a hand through my brown, blood soaked hair. Blood seeped through the Animatronics. I grab the janitor bucket and start mopping up all the blood. I even scrubbed down the animatronics. As long as I didn’t log anything, nobody would ever suspect a thing. Even the camera were offline at this very moment. I knew if I got through the day, everything would be fine. Those awful parents should be locked up and punished for not paying attention to their kids. Probably a good reason as to why they're dead now.

  
After mopping up everything, I left the concealed back room, releasing Spring Fredbear’s endoskeleton and pressing the button to let Freddy roam free throughout the diner. Placing my hat on my head, covering most of the blood, I wandered into the staff bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and washed my face with cold water. I saw Jeremy walk into the bathroom and waved at me. He pulled down his pants and started pissing into a nearby urinal. into the urinals. That's when the ass started to ask questions about the blood on my outfit. I pulled out bandage ages from the first aid in the bathroom, placing it around my hand saying I cut myself badly trying to put on the springlock Spring Freddie outfit. Luckily, That stopped him from asking more questions. It did earn a blank stare from him though, since he was our newest member of the freddy fazbear’s pizza and diner. One look from him to look at me like I was fucking crazy wearing those suits.  
I exchanged my purple shirt for a new shirt inside my locker. I was going to have to do laundry if i didn't want to get found out. It was going to be extremely risky trying to trash the shirt, so I would probably either burn it if the blood refused to come out. I looked at the clock. Realizing it was closing time, I began to panic a bit. As soon as the coast was clear, I quickly rinsed and dried my hair to get the blood out. Almost upon cue, Henry came bursting through the door. “William. Parents are having trouble finding their kids. We need you stat to help look for them.`` he said sternly. It was almost as if he knew.  
Of course, he didn’t. At least not yet.

After dealing with the police. Henry went dead silent. I could only dream of what was happening inside his mind. We were sitting in his office. He was in his chair and I was sitting on his desk, looking over the paperwork the police had given us. They deemed the case unsolvable. They couldn’t find the children. However, they were coming back for a proper sweep. “Afton.,” he spoke gently, “I want you to hand in your resignation. As of tonight, you’ll never step foot inside another Freddy’s Fazbear.”

  
Henry knew? “B-But, Henry- We’ve been working together on this project, and I have the new kid to help train tonight.”

  
Henry glared at me. His eyes were cold, but understanding. He sighed. “If anything happens to her Afton...I’m turning you in. I know you’re definitely related to those children going missing.”

  
I scowled. “Henry. I would never do anything to hurt those children. They’re apart of the Fazbear family once they step foot into this restaurant. I’d never let anything bad happen to a single one of them. We’re all family.”

  
Henry looked at me, his business partner. He sighed and said, “I want to believe you, my friend. I really do.”

“Then believe in me.”, I said grasping my friend’s hands, “You’ve believed in me for so long, yet you believe I’d really hurt those children?”

  
Henry held back a sob. “William. I’m so lost. I don’t know what to do.”, He began to cry.

  
Seeing Henry cry, began to soften my heart. I idolized this man more than anything. He’s the reason where I am, but he’s been so cruel to me as well. I had to do it. “My dearest friend, if you want to talk about it...I’m here for you.,” I said gently to him.

  
Henry’s eyes showed a slight emptiness in them. “Thank you. You know if anything happens to me, the restaurant goes to you. Everything. The animatronics, everything.`` he said looking at ease.

  
“Henry…”, I began, but I paused.

This man was thinking of suicide.

I remain silent. “And...I miss my children. We’ve both lost children in this location. You’ve lost your child and I’ve lost my daughter`` he said sighing, “Perhaps. It’s finally time to start thinking about shutting down this place.”

  
I felt shocked and horror. “N-NO.” I shouted, “Never. I’ll never accept such an idea.”

  
Henry meekly smiled at me and said, “Every time a place opens, people die. Children. Little Children die. My heart isn’t made for this line of work.”  
I bit my bottom lip and scowled.

  
“I assume this place only probably has a few weeks left anyways to remain open thanks to the children going missing.”, Henry said, “Nobody will want to eat here. This restaurant’s brand is cursed.”

  
I scowled. I needed a plan and I needed one fast. I knew the restaurant was going to close at this rate, but I couldn’t afford the bodies being discovered. But they should be safe, within the animatronics. Nobody has ever looked inside there before.

  
“They will. They’ll come back. I’m sure of it,” I reassured my partner.

  
Henry nodded. “I hope so. For our sake.,” he agreed.

**11 PM - Reader POV**

  
Shit. Shit. Shit. You were suppose to be there now. The clock in your car was never off, and you were most certainly late. You cursed your alarm clock on your phone. You should’ve just slept in your car. Rushing there made you feel even worse as you could possibly cause an accident with how fast you were going.

  
Eventually you made it, but it was 11:30 pm, by then. You charged up to the building with lighting speed. Dave was waiting for you just outside the door. “There you are,” he said scowling, looking at his watch.

  
You apologized profusely. “I’m so sorry, Dave.”, you apologized, breathing heavily. Were you always this out of shape?

  
Scanning Dave’s face, he was pissed. Extremely pissed. “Did something happen while I was away?,” you asked in absolute panic, beginning to wonder if something happened throughout the day.

  
Dave snapped, “Of course. Something always happens at this fucking place.”

  
You felt yourself becoming a bit afraid and uncomfortable. “I...You can always go home and I’ll just listen to the training tapes…,” you said, trying to be as friendly and non-stressful as possible.

  
That seemed to grab his attention. “Ah..I..,” he quickly stammered, “It’s fine. We’ll ...uh...get it sorted out.”

  
He unlocked the building and opened the door for you. You strode in quickly, trying not to piss of Dave any further. You entered the entertainment center, quickly giving the three center attractions attention. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica stood on the stage in off mode. Dave went up to the animatronics and turning to you said, “So when you come in, we’ll need to flip the switch into free-roam mode. I don’t honestly know why, but I find it a very stupid idea.”  
You looked at Dave and nodded. “Probably so they don’t wear down over night.,” you suggested.

  
He gives you a glare. Probably wasn’t best to answer him. You look away. “After that, we’re going to head down this hallway ‘till we get to the security guard office, which as you know by now...uh...Doesn’t have any doors.,” he said, leading the way down a long wide hallway with four doors on either side, each leading into a party room.

  
“Oh yeah. Make sure to keep the marionette wounded up too. Especially at night. She’s a little finicky.,” he quickly added, “Do you think you’re getting the idea?”

  
You nodded. That’s when you noticed it on the desk. A huge monitor. Probably bigger and far more expensive than what you have at home. You could barely afford a computer with how much your rent was. “Is this what the security camera monitor looks like?,” You asked, gazing at it inquisitively. You saw a button panel and pressed the power button and within an instant, your question was answered. There was an assortment of buttons that you could glance at and press. Pressing through them, the monitor flipped through images of the pizzeria. The last one you pressed landed on the faces of Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. It was so weird seeing them up close and personal from a monitor. You sighed and looked at Dave. “This seems like a pretty lax job,” you say, “My job is just to monitor them all night then, right?”

  
Dave nodded. “Except, we’ll be monitoring them together,” he said.

  
“Together? Do I really need a babysitter?,” you jeered.

  
Dave gave you another look. “Yes,” he said visibly annoyed.

  
Your eyes flicked to a button with a musical note. “What’s this?” you asked, pressing it.

  
Dave gave you a small smile and says, “Why don’t I let you figure it out?”

  
You looked at him and gave him puppy dogs eyes hoping he’d let you in on the secret. He leaned against a wall as you started to switch through the cameras. Suddenly you landed on the marionette’s room monitor. Suddenly, you began to realize that the marionette had a music box that played music. Why was there a button with a music note? Was it for the marionette’s music box?

  
“11:59 pm. Your job starts at midnight,” Dave reminded you.

  
You took a deep breath. This was exciting. You just had to watch the animatronics roam about and monitor the halls. Easy enough. “Let’s do this,” you said, cracking your knuckles.

  
Dave just leaned against the wall, crossing his arms without saying a word. You frowned. Weren’t you two suppose to work together..? Not only did you manage to piss off Dave, now he didn’t want to work with you. What utter bullshit.

  
The clocked ticked over to midnight. You switched the monitor to the three animatronics to reveal they were all still there. It was like Dave wasn’t even there. You noticed the vents on either side of you had buttons to close the vents. The music of a certain music box started as well, allowing you to realize that the marionette was also active during the night. Why was the marionette active?!

  
** Time Skip **

  
You held back a sob. This was horribly terrifying. The animatronics were acting extremely funny. It was almost surreal with how terrifying it was. It didn’t seem to bother Dave though. Though he did react to you mentioning Bonnie was moving. He got super close to you to switch the monitor over which resulted in uncomfortable, old spice awkwardness. It was just a quarter to 6 AM finally, but the fear was so traumatic. Suddenly, Toy Bonnie reappeared in the vent and you whipped your mask on so fast. The fear overcame you as Toy Bonnie came super close to your face, suspiciously looking you over.

  
You held your breath as he just stood there. Had the mask trick finally failed you? Did he realize that you were most definitely not Freddy?

  
Eventually he backed off, but the fear of you almost getting mauled by Toy Bonnie was something you were going to have to report in the morning. The clock ticked over to 6 AM. You breathed a sigh of relief. Finally the hell of whatever the animatronics were giving you was over. You relaxed into your chair and Dave stepped up and firmly grasped your shoulders. “Good job, (Y/N),” he said, while you looked into his eyes.

  
He was smiling down at you. “Hey Dave. Don’t you have a wife and children to go home to?,” you asked him, surprised at your sudden boldness.

  
Dave shook his head. “My wife left me a while back. Filed for divorce actually, so she could take half of whatever I make,” he sighed, “My children, however ...uh….”

  
A dark look took over his face. “It’s okay!,” you said, quickly speaking up, “No need to share with me, if it’s too painful!”

  
Why had you asked such a rude question. You bit your bottom lip. Dave’s hands quickly left your shoulders and went to touch your hair. “My daughter... Was actually killed by an animatronic made by one of the owners here,” he revealed, “It was an accident, I suppose. It was also probably her fault. She had been warned not to get too close to the animatronics. She failed to listen to her elders.”

  
Fear overtook you once again. You felt like throwing up. What else did Dave have on this place? “Dude, why the heck haven’t you pressed charges?,” you asked crying out angrily, “What sort of money can replace your own daughter?!”

  
Dave shrugged. “You don’t understand my circumstances. I don’t ask you what happened with your last relationships or family, so don’t toy with me girl,” he growled.

  
You meekly smiled at him. You definitely deserved that. “I-I’m sorry, Dave,” you said quietly, looking down and away from him.

  
Dave shrugged. “I have two other children. One of their names is Jeremy and the other’s name is Michael. Jeremy can be a bit of a bully, but I suppose I engraved that personality into him by accident, “ he said, “However, Michael was a scared and helpless child. I helped him evolve into a better person. He’s a lot braver. He also worked at the former Sister Location that his sister died at.”

  
“You have definitely dedicated your life to this place,” you chuckled darkly, “It’s almost as if you were an owner yourself.”

  
He didn’t say anything to that, but the dark look didn’t go away. “I’m also sorry Dave. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

  
Dave scowled. He walked down the hallway, you quickly got up and followed him, menrally beating yourself up. Why did you ask such a stupid question? Why did you respond with something stupid? You were just trying to get to know him. Now you had fucked it all up.

  
You caught up to Dave, who had led you to the stage of Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. He was bitterly glaring at the animatronics like he was extremely angry at them. He had every reason to be. This place had taken everything from him. You tugged on his sleeve and apologized again. His eyes flickered onto you, “Girl. I want you to realize something. You’re extremely lucky. You have family, friends. Who care about you.”

  
You looked away scowling. “Not really.” you mumbled.

Dave turned and looked at you. It was eerie. A small smile formed on his lips. “So you’re alone here?”

  
“Yeah, sort of. I moved to Utah as they had a better schooling here for teachers than (Home State),” you said quietly, “I picked up a job here so I could pay for my apartment.”

  
Dave remained quiet. He was now just listening to you. “Any friends?” he asked, curiously.

  
“Nope. Well, my next door neighbor knows of my existence, but that’s about it. All of my friends are back in (Home state).” you said, trying to recall if you knew anyone here.

  
Dave stretched his long arms out and sighed. “It’s quite disappointing to know a girl, with such beauty, has no friends in this area,” he said,” I’m also shocked you don’t have a roommate.”

  
You chuckled and gushed, “Thank you Dave and although it probably would help with expenses, I just like the solidtude.”

  
You also wanted to add, If it weren’t for your personality, you’d probably manage to snag someone else with your looks, but you stayed quiet.

  
Dave looked at his watch and said, “It’s time to go now. We’d best leave before Henry gets here and makes us work the day shift!”

  
You giggled. He seemed really nice. Hopefully you two could become good friends.

  
“Well, see you tonigh-,” he started, looking at the parking lot and abruptly stopping. You followed his gaze to see your car smack dab right there in a handicap spot.

  
You raced up to your car screaming. Overdramatic much? You must’ve been in such a rush you didn’t even notice. At least there was no yellow slip on the windshield. “How did you not notice?,” Dave asked you inquisitively, clearly mocking you.  
You flashed him a glare. You didn’t realize or notice that Dave was chuckling at you. “Hey Dave,” you quickly asked, scanning the parking lot for a car and noticing an extremely nice, and expensive maserati biturbo convertible sitting in the parking lot, near yours, “that isn’t your car...Is it?”

  
Dave looked away, almost embarrassed. It was kind of cute to see an older gentleman care about his car. “A guy can have nice things too…,” he muttered.

  
“But aren’t those cars expensive?!,” you asked flabbergasted to see such an expensive car sitting there, “Did they pay you off with that?”

  
You nodded towards the FNAF building, referencing the company trying to keep him silent. Dave shook his head. “Nah. I saved up and uh...Bought it myself.”

  
Looking at his car again gave you uncomfortable vibes. Surely there was no way Dave was making that much, although he was your supervisor. There was a huge possibility that because he worked both day and night shifts, he was raking in the savings. So then again, it wasn’t completely wrong for him to have a nice car like that. Plus not to mention the company did pay him to keep silent. He must have made a lot from that too, but it still bothered you how he could just overlook his children like they were nothing.

  
You fished out your keys from your purse and walked to your car. Dave stood on the sidewalk just in front of your car. It wasn’t as glorious as Dave’s probably, but it still withstood everything you could think of. Your parents had given it to you as a graduation present when you had graduated high school. It was a used car, but your parents had gotten it for cheap too, but you were sure that your parents spent every penny they had for it. A convertable Triumph TR7. You loved it.  
Dave gave you a small wave as you hopped into your car and turned on the engine. You waved back and started to reverse out of the lot. Today was a real experience. You’d never seen the animatronics act like that before. Hopefully they weren’t like that later during the day. The poor children.

  
Eventually you drove home and checked your mailbox. Inside was a few bills and dust. You began to wonder if your parents even actually cared about you anymore. At least there were landlines to call your parents if they were ever home to call. They were usually traveling and going places, so your phone calls and trying to contact them never lined up.  
You made it into your apartment and waltzed into your bedroom. Your bed was so nice and fluffy, you instantly crashed when you made contact with it.

**Dave/William POV**

Interesting. Very...Very interesting. The girl has no immediate family to run to, although she does have a car.

  
I honestly don’t give a shit about this restaurant. What I care about are the victims. If the animatronics here are already possessed while I was here, then that means someone had to put their remnants into the animatronics. Meaning they were expecting these murders to happen. Interesting. Very, very interesting. Even further evidence suggests that the animatronics are thinking (Y/N) as me, rather than recognizing me completely. So they know a night guard killed them. I’m dealing with really pissed off spirits.

  
This is fun.

  
This is so much fun.

  
I can’t wait to see what exciting things will happen. (Y/N), thank you for being an even more fun toy to play with. Perhaps, I’ll play with you some more, I thought to myself, giggling at the thought of me playing with (Y/N)’s hair. I kind of wonder if it’d be easy to manipulate her?

Honestly, I haven’t had fun with a girl since my ex-wife. (Y/N) isn’t a bad choice. I shrugged and walked to my car.

  
I didn’t want Henry to see me, nor did I want to run into him. I walked into my car. I began to wonder if it’d be easier to frame (Y/N) for something bad to happen so Henry would get off my case. I leaned back in my car seat.

  
“I think I’ll make her mine. I’ll make her crave me. Then when she trusts me most, I’ll abuse that privledge,” I said to myself with a devious grin on my face.

  
Then I leaned forward and started my car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet dreams ;) 
> 
> Also, I uploaded this in Arizona ;v; Not even in my normal state. I'm doing my best. I swear.


End file.
